


Teammates

by Cour104



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, There will be more black clover gen fics even if i have to write them all myself, mentions of being trapped, not meant to be shippy but interpret it how you want ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cour104/pseuds/Cour104
Summary: Still adjusting to her newfound freedom after escaping from her cage and the Witch Queen, Vanessa has a nightmare. Finral is there to help her through it and remind her that she's no longer alone.





	Teammates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luca404](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca404/gifts).



> I got into an argument with my friend about who should write all the Black Clover gen fics, since there aren't that many, and I guess I lost since here I am at one in the morning.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

“Please,” Vanessa murmured in her sleep, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead and plastering her hair to her cheeks. “Please, let me out.”

 

She clutched at her blanket, her face contorted as she dreamed. 

 

For a moment she was back in her cage, locked away never to escape. She cried out for help to no avail, her only company dolls that she created with her own threads.

 

“I don’t want to be trapped here!” She cried, tears spilling from her eyes. “Please don’t leave me here! _ Please! _ ”

 

She bolted upright with a gasp, her eyes darting around the room.  _ Room _ , she noted,  _ not prison.  _ She studied the walls, reminding herself of the lack of bars. 

 

She attempted to steady her breathing as she realized she was no longer in a cage. Would  _ never _ be in a cage again. She’d been freed by Captain Yami and had joined the magic knights. She was safe now. 

 

Her body trembled underneath her arms as she wrapped them around herself, her nails biting into her skin as tears pooled in her eyes and poured onto her cheeks. It’d been months since she’d escaped, so why did she still feel so trapped? So alone?

 

“Vanessa?”   


 

Vanessa let out a shout as a portal appeared in her room. She lashed out, wrapping Finral in thread before he could even fully step out.

 

“Y-you know I have a door, right?” She squeaked out, still startled. “I should set up some traps to keep the boys from intruding in the girls area.”

 

She retracted her magic, watching as Finral untangled himself. He wore wrinkled pajamas his hair tangled and unbrushed. She frowned, noticing the dazed expression that had not yet cleared from his face. He must have just been woken up.

 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, looking away sheepishly. “I heard yelling. I was worried and wanted to make sure you were okay.”

 

Her eyes widened and she looked away, her cheeks reddening.  _ He was worried about me? _

 

She wiped away the tears under her eyes and sniffled, doing her best to make herself look presentable, despite her still elevated heartbeat. She forced a smile before turning back to look at him.

 

“I’m okay.” 

 

“Are you sure?” He asked, concern in his eyes. She nodded and he frowned, unconvinced but not wanting to push her. “Okay, I’m sorry disturbing you.”

 

Another portal appeared and he turned away, about to step through.

 

“Wait!” Vanessa stopped him, reaching out and grabbing his hand. “C-can you stay actually?”

 

“Of course.” He replied with a nod, the portal vanishing in a single hand motion. 

 

He joined her on her bed, perching on the edge, and she sent him a grateful smile, still gripping his hand harder than she realized. He didn’t mind, he was happy to continue to holding it. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand as he studied the scared expression in her eyes.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked. When she was silent for a few seconds he added, “You don’t have to, though,  if you don’t want to.”

 

She shrugged, pulling her knees up to her chest and playing with the frays at the end of her dress. “I just get nightmares sometimes, like I’m back-” she cut herself off, shaking her head and pressing her face into her knees. Finral gave her hand a squeeze, urging her to continue. “I just feel trapped sometimes and it’s scary.”

 

Finral nodded in understanding. “Remember, you’re safe here,” he reminded her, puffing out his chest, “I’ll protect you.”

 

She looked over at him and rolled her eyes, a hint of a smile twitching at her lips.

 

He smiled. He knew he was all talk, no more than an errand boy or means of transportation, but he still wanted to offer the team his support. He was happy to see that he could lift her spirits. 

 

“I think I know away to help you feel less trapped, at least in the moment,” he admitted and she tilted her head in confusion as a portal opened before them. “Come on,” he urged, pulling her up with him and leading her through.

 

She stepped out and looked up at the sky, painted by a scatter of stars. She took a deep breath, her nerves calmed by the fresh air.

 

“The front lawn?” She observed, confused.

 

Final nodded, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. “Y-yeah. I thought that maybe if you were outside it’d help you feel better. I can take you back in though if-”

 

“No, no, it helps,” she insisted, turning to him with a smile. “Thank you.”

 

“No problem, I’m happy to help!”

 

“You know, we could have just walked through the house.” She mentioned with an amused smirk.

 

“And risk waking Captain Yami?” Finral’s eyes widened at the very thought. “No way!”

 

Vanessa giggled, the weight of her dreams being lifted as they stood, basking in the moonlight and enjoying the night sky. The sat down, their knees knocking together as they sat side by side and talked.

 

Final saw a firefly flit by and scrambled to his feet, rushing off to go chase it. It floated above his head and he jumped, clapping his hands and attempting to snatch it from the air.

 

Vanessa watched him with a smile, admiring how he was able to make the most out of every situation.

 

He finally caught it, letting out an excited whoop as he ran over to show her. He had it cupped gently in his hands and he held it up to her eye, letting her see the soft yellow glow seeping out from between his fingers.

 

Vanessa found herself overcome by emotion and Finral froze as she began to cry. The firefly flew away, forgotten, as he panicked.

 

“Are you okay, did I do something wrong?”

 

She shook her head, reaching out and pulling him into a hug.

 

“No, I just,” she let out a sob, squeezing him tight, “I never thought I would have this.”

 

“A firefly?”

 

“No, a _ friend. _ ”

 

His eyes widened with shock and he hugged her back, holding her close.

 

“We’re more than friends. We’re  _ teammates _ ,” he reminded, pulling away to look at her face. She smiled at him and nodded in agreement as he reached out, wiping away her tears. “You’re never going to be alone again, I promise.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are highly appreciated :)


End file.
